Naruto the next generation
by Erocho
Summary: Naruto is hokage and the charries are inside. If you don't know what the basics are, a very simple tutorial is inside... have fun!


Main Characters:

Hinaro Uchiha:

Gender: Fea

Ability: Sharingan (the ability to "see" things people normally wouldn't. It also allows user to "mimic" a move.

Teacher: Ino (Her name means pig in Japanese!)

Attitude: solemn, quiet, NOT shy, very often serious.

Age: 12

Parents: Sasuke (has Sharingan…is an Uchiha. (All Uchihas do!))And Sakura

History: Daughter of an Uchiha, Part sister of Eon.

Clan: Uchiha

Rank: Chunin

Eon Hyuuga

Gender: Male

Ability: Byakugan (the ability to "see" through anything, can "see" chakra.)

Teacher: Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki

Attitude: NEVER perky, silent and solemn on missions, Never optimistic when it comes to death.

Age: nobody knows exact age, but around 6

Parents: N/A

History: N/A

Rank: Part Chunin, but isn't accepted fully because of age.

Minor Characters:

Naruto: Hokage (leader)

Hinata: Hokage's wife

Shikamaru: Jounin

Ino: Jounin

Choji: Jounin

Intro: How they met

"Pass it!" Eon yelled at the top of his voice. Hinaro just passed by without noticing.

Hinaro looks to where Eon was standing a moment before. Then, she felt a pricking sensation.

Someone was behind her! She pivoted, using her right foot as the "pole." She had practiced many times with a pole.

Now she had it down perfectly. When she pivoted, she did it so fast that the person behind her doesn't even have time to blink.

Well…. I guess you're going to wonder why Hinaro is pivoting and Eon just yelled to pass something.

Well… where should I start?

Okay… See, there are levels of ninjas: Academy student is the lowest and is not even a ninja yet. 2: Genin is when you graduate from the academy and get a forehead protector to mark your turning a ninja. 3: Chunin is when you go through a series of tests to graduate from the Genin level. 4: Jounin is when you graduate from the Chunin level. When y0u graduate and become a Jounin, you get a squad. A squad contains 2 boys and 1 girl. 5: Senin is when you are a Genin and your squad leader (the Jounin) is the future/ or is the Hokage. 6: Hokage is the leader of one of the hidden villages. Only one per hidden village is allowed. The Hokage is chosen by certain people and is only succeeded when the other Hokage is dead (The one in your village.)

Now a ninja has a special spiritual energy called Chakra. It is like magic. Except you use seals (Not the animals!!!)

The seals you form with your hands. Then, your chakra makes a "spell" and the result is probably what you wanted. Now that you know the basics, let me tell you how they got there. You see, Hinaro (Fea), Eon (Male), Naruji (Male) are one squad that just graduated. Another is Nejiro (Male), Fina (Fea), and Kakash (Male) is the other squad. Only 2 squads graduated out of the 500 because the copy ninja –Kakashi- was there.

Only extremely powerful and talented ninjas passed. Even if they were powerful, the copy ninja can break though their minds and eventually they will back down, so the ones that passed were lucky. After graduating, each squad got their leader.

Squad 1 Hinaro, Eon, and Naruji got HInata, the Hokage's wife. (They will become Senins) Squad 2 Nejiro, Fina, and Kakash got Nenen. Right after they got their squad leaders, they got stuck in an A ranked mission, with F being the lowest and easiest and A being the Hardest and most dangerous (Usually only Chunins and Jounins can go on A ranked missions.) They had to kill a group of ninjas called the "Elite" so they can gather a scroll.

They didn't know the "Elite" was a group of murderers and killers without any mercy. Also, they didn't know that their boss would come and seek them for revenge if they did kill them. Oops. I'm getting ahead. Now in Eon's point of view: Great. I'm stuck with Naruji. At least I don't have another dope. I don't even know who Hinaro is… Why did fate choose this road for me? Oh well. "Hey, Eon! I'm not going to call you forever you know!"

Hinata sensei's voice echoed through the lonesome hall way and I sighed. My parents left me many years ago. I never even saw their face… "EON!!!" HInata sensei was mad now. I rushed and gathered all of my things into my pack and slung it around my hips and I ran all the way to where Hinata sensei was standing.

"Just because you're around 6 doesn't mean I'll wait for you." Hinata sensei said. Her voice was prodding me, telling me she knew that I was grieving for my parents, but I had to pay attention during missions. I sighed. The rest of the group had their mouths open. Wide open.

"You-You're six!!!? That can't be!" Naruji said stammering along the way to the Hokage's building. Hinaro actually showed emotion. She was a mixture of surprised and disappointed. Of what? I thought. "Whatever." She said. We walked to the Hokage's building silently, only the gusts of wind broke the silence.

Point of View Change: Hinaro Uchiha

I couldn't believe my ears!

He was around six! I was disappointed. I kind of liked him… Oh my gosh! Did I just think that!

Uchihas aren't supposed to like anyone! They weren't supposed to show emotion! Control I muttered to myself.

I tried to keep as quiet as I could, but I know Eon heard me. I sighed thinking about what pain traditions could be. No emotions, no love, no speaking much….

The list could fill up my whole brain, maybe make it explode! I sighed again, breathing in the sweet air.

Oh wait! The Hokage's building was just ahead!

Yes!

A mission finally!

Before I could yell in excitement, I remembered the "traditions" and remained emotionless.

That didn't stop Naruji, however.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY WE ARE HERE! WE ARE FINALLY HERE! AFTER WALKING MILES AND MILES WE ARE FINALLY HERE!" Naruji screeching shook the Hokage's building.

I so believe that he was born in the Hidden Village in the Thunder or maybe the rocks.

I could see a shadow appear inside the red curtains. Oh great. Naruji had woken up the Hokage!

Uh-oh… "Naruji… come here for a sec." Hinata said with a false smile.

Naruji didn't seem to notice it and went right over. "Yes Hinata sensei?" Naruji said with a voice that was just dripping with honey and slathered with melted chocolate.

Hinata sensei seemed to relax because the shadow behind the curtains seemed to "fall asleep"

because it dipped back down into the shadow of the bed. Hinata sensei relaxed but suddenly tensed. The shadow was moving again.

This time, it seemed to be waving at Hinata sensei and I suddenly realized it wasn't Naruto, it was a substitution jutsu!

"Oh great… right when I thought I had forced him to go to sleep so he could relax…" Hinata sensei kept mumbling.

* * *


End file.
